


Miracle on the Mount (Dirty Talk)

by hedonistconstant



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant
Summary: Nigel and Will hook up in a bar.
Relationships: Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Miracle on the Mount (Dirty Talk)

_Experience is simply the name we give our mistakes_.-Oscar Wilde

They had met in a bar, Will wasn’t completely sure when Nigel walked up to him. Will didn’t go to the bar for a one night stand, but when the man had smiled at him all teeth he couldn’t find it in himself to say no to him. He spoke harshly, every other word a curse word. He had matched Will shot for shot easily and had put his hand on Will's knee warm and possessive. Will was pretty sure where the night was going, and he was definitely into it. 

He was just Will’s type. 

When Nigel's hand moved up from his thigh to his crotch, Will threw money at the bartender. 

"Are we getting out of here?" 

"I have a different plan."

~~~

Will found himself pushed into a large one stall bathroom and shoved against the wall the man’s hands finding their way to his ass to hold him in place as he bites into his neck harshly. Will couldn’t help the needy groans that find their way out of his mouth as he desperately tries to press back into him. The man was strong, strong enough that he could probably throw Will against the wall and take him if he wanted too. Will couldn’t even remember his name. Nigel didn't kiss him, he just turns him around and grabs his hair pressing his face into the wall. 

“Say it.” The man grinds his hips purposefully against Will’s ass. “Say you are a dirty slut.” 

“I’m a …” Will gasps, thrusting his hips back into him. “I’m a dirty slut. Now, will you please hurry up and fuck me?” 

“What’s the fucking rush? Nigel will take care of you.” That takes care of the one question Will had, though the fact he’s about to fuck a man who talks in third person makes him have new questions for himself. 

Nigel’s hands are undoing his pants quickly, getting them around his knees but no further. Will can hear him unzipping his pants behind him and Will lets out a whine when he feels the man trace his hard cock against his hole. 

“You better fucking have lube. You aren’t going in me dry, asshole.” The man lets out a laugh, something sharp in deep that’s way more attractive to Will than it really should be. Something warm and wet finds its way to Will’s entrance. 

Nigel starts with one finger, the lube on it cold enough to make Will tense up. Nigel’s other hand comes up to grip Will’s curls pulling it back making his back arched as he shoves a second finger in him. He’s quick with stretching Will, desperate for it. Nigel is good with his fingers. Will shoves his hips back, and he wished that he could take Nigel to a bed so that he could have those fingers explore him more. Nigel was quick with preparing him. 

Nigel pulls his fingers out of him, Will tilts his hips up and back. “Can you hurry up?” Will hears a chuckle behind him and the sound of the ripping of a condom. Nigel presses his dick against him, his arm coming around to Will’s middle to hold him in place. 

He was stronger than Will thought he was going to be. He held Will in place easily as he thrusts into him quickly. The stretch was just on the side of painful, something that Will needed. Will usually used toys and avoided people. The difference in being held as he was fucked was almost earth-shattering. 

Nigel thrust into him quickly, so fast, the only thing that was holding Will up was the arm around his waist. Will puts his hands on the wall and lets out a low groan, Nigel hit him prostate once, making Will tighten around him. 

“You take me so easily, I can tell you are a slut for it.” Nigel’s words are grunted out. Nigel was going at him like he didn’t care for his pleasure at all, which was turning Will on. He groans as he feels the man roughy shove inside of him making him until he was balls deep inside of him. Will lets out a loud moan, feeling full and stuffed up like this was enough to drive him crazy. 

“Shut up you little slut, do you want everybody to hear me fucking you?” Will was pretty sure nobody could hear him over the loud noise of the bar. “Have you walk out of here with my come dripping down your thighs?” He grunts into Will’s ear-biting it before he bends Will over more fucking into him deeper. 

Will puts his hand down to his dick, quickly jerking himself off. He hasn’t been fucked like this ever, and every time Nigel pushed into him he saw sparks. 

“You feel so fucking good. I can’t wait to come inside this tight ass of yours.” Will groans and jerks his hand faster. He comes so hard it splattered the wall in front of them, probably mixing with at least a dozen other people who had done similar things.

Nigel’s thrust start to quicken, his hand coming to grip Will hips tight enough to bruise. He finishes with a loud groan in his ear. He leans on Will’s back for a few seconds before he stands up, sliding out of him. Will puts his hand on the dirty bathroom wall so he can take a few seconds to calm down.

Pulling up his pants, Will turns to stare at the man who had his pants already up and was already smoking. 

“You really shouldn’t smoke inside. It’s illegal now.” 

Nigel laughs and offers him the cigarette. “Not even slightly the first illegal thing I’ve done today, not to mention in this bathroom.” 

Will rolls his eyes and grabs his cigarette out of his hand. “You better be glad you are a good fuck.” He takes a drag and hands it back to him. “We should do this again.” 

Nigel smirks at him, his eyes glowing. Will couldn’t decide if this was going to be a bad idea or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! you can find me on twitter @grantairess


End file.
